


One Day

by Anon505



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blind Frisk (Undertale), Block - Freeform, Chara POV, Newly betad!, One-Shot, Other, Post-Pacifist, Reader Is Not Chara, Second person POV, charisk, fuck it not re-typing that, i would Die for these two you don't understand, ive had one heck of a writers blovk, look man im just trying to get back into the writing groove, mildly prose-y?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon505/pseuds/Anon505
Summary: How Chara falls in love.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> please please tell me if i messed something up i just wrote this at a quarter to midnight on a Tuesday and im too dang tired for this.
> 
> Edit: aight y’all I got a beta! Her username is KoiFishLover  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiFishLover/profile

One day you fall.

It was late summer and autumn was right around the corner. The air crackled in your lungs and the sun shone through your closed eyelids. You squinted up at the sunset, let your head fall forward, and fell in love.

It was not catastrophic, it was not magical, blinding, amazing, spectacular, or perfect. It just was. You could not describe it. You could not name it. It was the glowing ember in your chest, the bright copper penny on the street. You had loved them far longer than you had known, and you were sure that they loved you too.

Their hair spilled out over your knees, their head was pillowed in your lap. Their eyelashes were gilded with golden sunlight and their hand twined around yours. You breath out. Slowly. The morning dew had soaked through the seats of your pants and ruined the sleeves of your sweater. The wind combs its fingers through your hair and you close your eyes against its chill. It pulls leaves from the boughs to fall softly around you, falling snow in the heart of a blizzard.

Their eyes crinkle around the edges and your free hand meets the soft curve of their cheek.

You tease them with a soft murmur, "Sleep well?" They huff in response and turn away from your embrace, rolling onto the ground and sending up debris.

They sit up and face you, blocking out the setting sun. The sky is a mere backdrop for them, the sun faint in the face of their light. They shine brighter than any star, than any sun. They are the light of your life, the scorching day to your cool night.

They lean forwards and rest their forehead against your chest. "What are you thinking about?" They wonder, pressing you gently backwards and lowering you to the earth. Your back hits the soil and their arms wrap around you. The sky above beckons you and you turn your head to the side, watching dust motes spiral to the ground in a beam of light.

"You." You answer truthfully. You have no need to lie to them, not about this.

Their only answer is a delighted giggle and a quiet "Me too."

And that, that was how you fell in love. Sitting at the top of a mountain in the late afternoon, watching as the moon chased the sun from the sky. You had found your happiness, your reason to live and keep striving forwards. And you never wanted to let it go.


End file.
